Zim and Gaz vs the world
by Chaotic Brian
Summary: Part two. I must say that I do have some trouble with English. Witch is wired. Seeing that I'm British. anyway.Dib knows what Zim and Gaz going to do, but He has plans to see Tak not fight.


-1The gloves are off now. The World knows everything about Zim and Tak, and to get them the Government sent the Power Puff Girls to get them.

Tak was the first to be lost. In revenge Zim and Gaz cut open Blossom like the government did to Tak.

Now Gaz and Zim has every info they need about the powers of the Power Puff Girls, but it takes more then two take on the World.

Zim and Gaz are coming for Dib, and they got help.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( " This is Tom Barker with News 30. The dead body of Blossom was found on the Mayors steps last night. The body was cut opened and dissected. From what is know from the authority's tell us that the other it was the work of the fugitives the Alien Irken, and the daughter of Professor Membrian, GAZ.

The Sisters of Blossom. ( Butter cup, and Bubbles.) Are say that they will. Quote. "fined them. And make them pay for the murder of there sister."

"There will be a marmoreal serves will…………….)

At the White House the Present gives the order to get the information from The prisoner Dib. Even torture.

In a underground prison. Dib sits in a small jail. Waiting for Tak, But he knows, and he knows that Zim, and Gaz did something in response in kind.

The sound of someone coming hits his ears. " Good. That should be one of the sisters coming to get me to talk. I hope it's Butter Cup."

The jail door opens. A very pissed off Power puff Girl warring green walks in.

Dib smiles. " Good. This will be easier then I thought." She grabs his neck lifts him up. " Your freak friend and slut sister killed my sister. You tell me were they are, or I will fucking kill you here.'

Dib looks in her eyes. He knows she's mad as hell. He knows that she's holding back tears. Then he tells her. " Did you ever fuck her? "

Her eye's opens like never before. " WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she yells. She throws him agents the wall hard. ( POW ) His back hit's the side of the brick wall. He hits it so hard that blood spits out of his mouth, and hits the grown at her feet. She picks him up, slaps him around yelling. " You sick little shit.

She picks him up again. But harder by the neck. Dib smiles again. She yells at him. When you talk about Blossom you talk with respect." A bloody battered Dib looks at her again. " It was your leader that they killed?" Wow you two are fucked. Ah." She grabs his broken arm and brakes it again.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Dibs screams out louder then he has in his life. The pain was so ungodly bad that it would drive a groin man to tears.

" NOW TALK." Butter Cup drops him on the grown and stomps on his ball. " splat. Blood and piss was poring out of his pants. Butter Cup. Stand over him, and ask. "Were are they?" Did laying in a puddle of his own blood and urine.

He movies his head to look at her, and with a half smile he asks her. " I bet all three fucked in that bed you all used to sleep in. Being freaks and all. She stopped fro a sec. " OOO. I hit a nerve. Well here we go. Freaks go to Hell,

And that's were she is now. Burning with all the other trash. Ahaah.

She stars at him as he goes on with his questions and rants. Just making her madder and madder. Then he said something that broke the camels back.

" Don't worry Zim and Gaz knows you have another sister? Might want to go fuck her now before we fuck her up."

Her eyes start to glow fire green. Dib closes his eyes, and thinks to himself.

" I'll see you soon Tak." and green fire burns his face off. Leaving only broken burnt skull."

Then the walls start to shake. Butter Cup grabs a walky-talky. " What's happening?" Bubbels reports back.

" It's Zim and Gaz there here, and they got back up."

Butter cup looks down at what was left of Dib and tells it as she walks out. " I'm going to enjoy killing your sister the same way dib."

Butter Cup gets on the walky-talky and tells Bubbles to take them down I will be there soon. But all she could her was static.

Butter Cup stopped running, and started flying. She zoomed to the roof.

She bust out of the grown and turned to look for Bubbles hopping to see her with in hand ZIM and GAZ. But know. She sees Zim holding the badly hurt body off her sister. Bubbles. Butter Cup yells out. " Let her go now."

Then a voice from behind said. " I don't thing so bitch." Butter Cup turns to see Gaz, and behind her. Hundreds of Jack bots. And one Jack Spicer,

and Gri with red eyes.

" What is this? You are all under arrest." Gaz ask Butter cup. How do you wish to do this?"

To be continue.


End file.
